


Out of Tragedy

by molstrom



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molstrom/pseuds/molstrom
Summary: Duncan and Veronica break up before the bus crash. After Veronica and Weevil reconnect at the gas station things blossom.
Relationships: Veronica Mars/Eli "Weevil" Navarro
Kudos: 10





	Out of Tragedy

After Logan was charged with Felix’s murder at the beginning of the summer, he and I started dating. At the end of July, two weeks before my 18th birthday, I broke up with him when I realized he was enjoying being at war with the PCHers. After Dad kicked him out that night I found myself lying on my bed, dialling Weevil’s number. He didn’t answer, so I left a message:  
“Did you know? Last week one of your guys fired a shotgun blast into Logan’s car and almost killed us. Did you order it?”

Two days before my birthday, I’m home alone when there’s a knock on the door. I open the door and find Weevil standing on the doorstep.  
“Hi.”  
“Happy birthday, V.”  
“You never called me back.”  
“You chose your side, baby.”  
“He didn’t kill Felix. I never would have started dating him if I thought he had.”  
“We just gonna keep going around in circles, V?”  
“Did you know about the shotgun blast?”  
“No! I would never approve anything that could hurt you.”  
“So you’re not in charge anymore.”  
“Yeah, seems like it.”  
I step back and say:  
“Come in.”

He steps inside and closes the door behind him.  
“So where is Echolls?”  
“How should I know? We broke up two weeks ago.”  
“Why?”  
“He’s enjoying being at war with you. I couldn’t handle it anymore.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you’re my friend and it’s unreasonable for the PCHers and 09ers to literally be at war.”  
“Are we friends, V?”  
“You showed up to wish me a happy birthday. You don’t think we’re friends?”

He steps closer to me and puts his hand on my neck before saying:  
“We’ve never just been friends, Veronica.”  
“We haven’t?”  
He leans in and softly kisses me before pulling back and saying:  
“No, Veronica. We haven’t.”  
“I never told you…I’m sorry about Felix. I know how much you loved him.”  
“So should I take that to mean that you don’t feel how I feel?”  
“Weevil…We’re friends.”  
“Whatever you say, V.”  
He leaves the apartment and two days later I start dating Duncan.

Duncan and I date until the day before the field trip to Shark Stadium. The bus stinks on the way to the field trip, so on the way home, all the rich kids end up getting a limo, leaving us poor kids on the bus. When we stop at a gas station I hear Lilly’s voice calling to me. As I’m looking around, I see a glimpse of her running around the corner of the building. When I follow her I find Weevil cleaning a bit of his bike.  
“So did you enjoy your taste?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Last year. I mean, it must have all been an act for you, since you haven’t spoken to me since your birthday and you’re giving it up to the richest boy in school.”  
“Duncan and I broke up. And I wasn’t giving him anything.”  
“You weren’t sleeping with him?”  
“Not that it’s any of your business, but no.”  
He nods towards the bus behind me and says:  
“They’re leaving.”  
When I turn around to look at the bus I hear his motorcycle start and by the time I turn back around he’s pulling out of the parking lot. 

I sigh and pull out my phone, quickly dialling Wallace’s number before I heard Weevil pull back into the parking lot. I hang up as he says:  
“Get on.”  
We’re riding along the highway towards Neptune when we see the limo pulled over and a plume of smoke coming from the base of the seaside cliff. He pulls over and we both get off, walking towards the edge where the 09ers are standing. Gia, the new girl, says:  
“It just went over the cliff. They’re dead. They’re all dead.”  
I reach backward for Weevil’s hand, interlacing our fingers and squeezing. 

Duncan and Meg walk over to me and both wrap their arms around me. Meg says:  
“We thought you were on the bus.”  
“It left the gas station without me.”  
Duncan looks at my hand, still connected to Weevil’s, and says:  
“What is this?”  
“None of your business, Duncan.”  
“Is this why you broke up with me?”  
“No. The fact that you’re in love with Meg is why I broke up with you.”

Weevil squeezes my hand and says:  
“Come on, V. I’ll take you home.”  
“Yeah, okay.”  
We walk over to the motorcycle and as I put on the helmet he says:  
“Are you okay?”  
“No. Are you? One of the PCHers was on the bus, right?”  
“Cervando, yeah. No. Not really.”  
“Let’s get out of here.”  
He gets on the bike and I climb on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and squeezing slightly.

When we pull into the parking lot of my apartment building I take the helmet off and say:  
“Come inside. Dad’s not home. I really don’t want to be alone.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. Come inside.”  
I hold my hand out to him and grin when he takes it. As we walk into the apartment he says:  
“V…Why weren’t you sleeping with Duncan?”  
“Because I didn’t want to.”

I close the door and walk over to the couch, sitting down as he says:  
“Why?”  
“He’s in love with Meg.”  
He sits down next to me as he says:  
“But he would have had sex with you. Why did you choose not to have sex with him?”  
“Because I didn’t want the first time I remember to be with him.”  
“Well, now I have two questions.”  
“At Shelly’s year-end party last year I was drugged. Duncan was wasted too, but he remembers what happened, I don’t.”  
“He had sex with you while you were drugged?”  
“He didn’t know I was drugged. As far as he knew it was consensual.”  
“Fine. I won’t kill him.”  
“Probably for the best.”  
“Who do you want the first time you remember to be with?”

I shift how I’m sitting so I’m straddling him and I put my hands on his neck before I say:  
“You.”  
“Me? Really?”  
“Yeah, really. I trust you.”  
“While I appreciate that you trust me, that’s not really the most important thing when considering having sex with someone.”  
I lean in and kiss him, deepening the kiss when he opens his mouth to me. I run my hands over his head and neck while we kiss and when we pull apart we’re both breathing heavily.  
“Weevil…Eli, I want you.”  
“Veronica, I love you. I can’t have sex with you without you loving me. I can’t let myself feel that if you’re just going to start dating one of those assholes again.”  
“I’m not Lilly. I wouldn’t do that to you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Eli, I have no intention of dating anyone but you. Honestly, I’m not sure about the love thing, but I know that I trust you more than I trust anyone aside from Dad and Wallace. I know that I want you, that since my birthday all I can think about is you, that every time Duncan touched me it felt wrong because he wasn’t you, that nothing lately has felt as right as being on the back of your bike with my arms around you, or as right as this. I could have died today. If I hadn’t heard Lilly…followed her around the corner…Found you…I would have gotten back on the bus. I would have died. I don’t want to wait anymore. I want you. I need to feel alive, to feel loved. Please.”

He just looks at me for a minute, running his fingers through my hair and gently tugging on the ends, before saying:  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes. Please, Eli.”  
“You need to know, I have a tattoo of Lilly’s name.”  
“Yeah. I know. Logan told me.”

He kisses me and slides both of his hands down to my ass, holding me in place as he stands up and walks down the hall to my room. When we step inside he kicks the door closed and sets me down on my bed, climbing on after me, kissing me as he does. I slide my hands down his back until I can grab the bottom of his shirt, then I pull it off of him. I’m sliding my hands down his chest and abdomen to his belt buckle when he pulls away from my mouth and says:  
“Slow down, baby.”  
“But, Eli…”  
“We’ll get there. No need to rush.”  
He leans back a bit and pulls my shirt off before reaching around my back to undo my bra. Once the bra is off he leans back towards me and kisses me, running one of his hands up my side to my breast, gently brushing his thumb over my nipple as I gasp against his mouth.

He moves his mouth down my neck, kissing and nibbling as he goes.  
“Eli…please.”  
He lifts his mouth off of me and smirks.  
“Moan my name some more, V. That might be the greatest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“Eli…”  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Stop talking and fuck me.”  
He groans and says:  
“Veronica, I am trying to take my time with you. To make you feel loved and worshipped. You talking like that doesn’t help my self control.”  
“I don’t want you to take your time with me. I don’t need to feel worshipped, and I feel loved every time you touch me.”  
He shakes his head slightly and goes back to kissing me as he quickly undoes my pants. I writhe under him and undo his belt and pants before murmuring against his mouth:  
“Please, Eli.”

We separate long enough to take our pants off, then he slides a condom on before going back to kissing me. I wrap my legs around him and I can feel him against my entrance when he says:  
“Are you sure?”  
“Eli, yes. I’m sure. Please.”  
He slides into me as we kiss and I gasp when he bottoms out.  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“No. You feel so good.”  
I run my hands over his head and down his neck as I match him thrust for thrust. When he starts rubbing my clit I orgasm, moaning his name as I do. He kisses me again as I feel him spasm inside of me and then he pulls out before saying:  
“Was that okay?”  
“Yeah, Eli. It was perfect. Stay tonight? Dad’s out of town.”  
“We have school tomorrow.”  
“You can drive me. My car’s at school.”  
“Everyone will know if we show up to school together, V.”  
“I’m sorry, was I not clear earlier? I want to date you. I don’t care if the whole world knows.”  
“So I’m not your dirty little secret?”  
“I’m not Lilly, Eli. I want to be with you. Stay tonight.”  
He kisses me and laughs as my stomach growls.  
“Let’s find you some dinner. Then we can try this again.”  
“Yes, please.”


End file.
